Troublesome Thoughts
by letmymothermoldme
Summary: Kurt and Blaine look on as Santana and Finn fight after the Troubletones finish their mash-up. When Santana runs from the Auditorium, Blaine chases her while Kurt talks some sense into Finn. 3x06 reaction!fic  spoilers included


**A/N:** So I decided to write this after the whole Finn/Santana slap thing. I was reading reaction!fics on tumblr and here and thought I would make my own. So, here, Finn's homophobia is showing again, outing Santana after dissing Blaine the past few episodes, and yes, in my opinion, Finn is becoming very OOC since the beginning of Season 3, so he shall be OOC in this too.

**Disclaimer:** Like I need one because obviously, a 14-year-old couldn't write an episode as amazing as that! (Warning, slight spoilers for 3x06).

"What did you say to her?" Santana screamed as the final notes of their Adele mash-up played, pointing to Rachel.

"I said I though you were great," Finn replied coolly.

"No, you're lying."

"No, he literally just said that!" Rachel butts in. Santana looks to Rachel, then back to Finn.

"You told her too?" she sighs before she points at the footballer. "Everyone's gonna know now, because of you!"

"The whole school already knows. And you know what? They don't care."

Kurt nudges Blaine, the couple looking between the Latina and Frankenteen.

"Not just the school you idiot, everyone!"

"What are you talking – "

Out of nowhere, Santana slaps the life out of Finn, the older boy wincing at the skin-on-skin contact.

"Santana…" Mr. Schuester says softly. The singer only looks at everyone's faces for a split second, then runs out of the Auditorium. The Troubletones get off stage to run after her but Blaine beats them to it.

"What? Blaine's going to calm her down? Really?" Mercedes asks Kurt when the boy walks towards his stepbrother.

Kurt shrugs before he answers, "He knows what it's like to be publicly outed."

Everyone who heard Kurt's reply sat (or stood) in shock. No one knew why Blaine had transferred to Dalton in the first place. Everyone thought he was rich. But frankly, he was just in the same situation as Santana is now.

Kurt tugs Finn away from Rachel and drags him to the empty choir room.

"What is wrong with you Finn?" Kurt asks calmly. He's been meaning to ask this to Finn for the past couple months. Ever since Blaine came and transferred to McKinley, Finn has been acting weirdly.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," he mumbled back.

Kurt sighed; Cheesus was he stubborn.

"Finn, why did you out Santana? Karofsky did way worse than me yet I didn't do him any harm. I actually forgave him, believe it or not, we're friends now. Great friends, actually."

He wasn't going to let it slip that Dave was still closeted; he didn't want Finn to hurt Dave when he was finally finding some happiness now at his new school.

"Do you not have a bad bone inside you Kurt? He harassed you but you forgive him! What even is that?" Finn finally asks, breaking the awkward silence. Kurt clenched his fists as the image of Sebastian flirting with Blaine covers his eyes. He sighs and shakes his head to clear the memories.

"Look Finn, I don't want to reminisce last year's events, but I just want to know, why? Why have you been putting Blaine down, why did you publicly out Santana? Blaine has been nothing but kind to you yet you tell him to 'sit down', and yes, Santana has been a bitch but have you thought 'Maybe she's a bitch because her upbringing taught her from day one that to survive, you need to have a sharp tongue'?"

Finn looks up at his stepbrother, mouth agape.

"H-how… W-What… Kurt…?"

"Answer the questions Finn!"

"I-I'm jealous of Blaine, okay? He had the attention back in Dalton and he's accepted no matter what. I never got that attention, I've always wanted that type of attention!"

"Santana? You know you had no right to out her."

"I know, but it's just, it was the first thing that came into my head okay?"

"Still unacceptable Finn. I don't know why your homophobia has found its way back to those pores but I want you to build up a filter. If you don't find me at home, don't bother trying to look for me."

xxlinelinelinelinexx

Santana runs down the halls, stopping in the Spanish room (the only room unlocked) and falls to the floor, curling up in a foetal position. Blaine breathes heavily as he walks into the deserted room, comforting the Latina instantly.

"Hey, shh…"

Santana sobs but looked shocked at the comfort Porcelain's boyfriend was giving her.

"What… Why are you help… Helping me Frodo?"

Blaine smirks at the nickname. He felt welcome now he had a proper nickname.

"I know what it's like to be publicly outed. It might not be as big a scale as yours, but I know what it feels like when someone calls you out."

"You know Karofsky's gay, why didn't your boyfriend call him out?"

"We don't believe in denying who you are, but we also don't believe in outing others."

"Finn's a dick, isn't he?" Santana sniffles into his shoulder.

"Yeah, he is."

The pair laugh as Blaine eases Santana to a sitting position. Santana wipes her tear tracks and looks around the room, finding the door shut.

"Why'd you shut the door?"

Blaine turns to look at the closed door, then to Santana.

"I don't think anyone should see you this broken, especially not Finn. He'll use it to your advantage."

The Latina smiles and hugs the shorter boy.

"Thanks, Frodo."

"Kurt and I will always be there for you. No matter what everyone else says or does, we'll always have your back, and Brittany's too."

After a few moments of silence, the door creaks open. The two hold their breath but sigh with relief when Kurt's head popped out from behind.

"Um, Blaine? We need to get going if we're going to the Garage."

Blaine nods but stays on the floor.

"And Santana?"

Kurt walks in, closes the door and sits in front of Santana, whispering something that his boyfriend wouldn't hear.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Porcelain."

"You need all the help you can get, Satan."

The trio parted ways once they got to the deserted car park, Blaine and Kurt off to Burt's Garage while Santana would go home to tell her parents the truth. If the worst was to happen, Kurt reassured the girl that he and his father would always have a room for her to stay in.

"You are amazing, you know?" Blaine murmurs when Kurt tells him what he said to Santana earlier.

Kurt smiles and leans over to kiss him.

"I've learnt from the master of mentors."

Blaine snorts and engulfs Kurt in a hug, the two going back to the broken car.

xxlinelinelinelinexx

The following Monday saw Santana walk down the halls with a black eye. She hisses at anyone who stares, but when she's cornered by Blaine and Kurt, her dam breaks and in an instant, tears stream down her face. The couple bring the hurt girl to the empty choir room and tell her that they've prepared a song for her.

Everything was going to be okay, she thought. I still have people who'll catch me when I fall.

**END**

**A/N:** So that was a quick one-shot I decided to make. Yes, the last paragraph does hint to 3x07. I do think Klaine sings Perfect for Santana, but it could have a double meaning for Kurt and Blaine themselves (with the whole Sebastian Smythe thing. Can you believe his name?) and I know that in Lima Heights Adjacent, anything can happen, so I thought Santana's Abuela could just beat her up… For reasons…


End file.
